Testing a Hypothesis
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: This is my first attempt at Kakasaku! Oh well, it's only a oneshot. Hope you enjoy it!


**Testing a Hypothesis**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T for bad words and interesting situations.

Pairings: Kakashi/Sakura

Genre: Fluffy!

Summary: Sakura is sparring with Kakashi and she thinks of a hypothesis that must be tested!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I sure do wish I owned Kakashi-Sensei. I do however own the first manga and I have seen all the TV episodes available in America.

Dedication: To Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura, just cuz they rock! And to my friend UnluckyMustangXIII (who I refer to as Hatori or Mustang) for getting me hooked on this couple!

Warning: Kakashi and Sakura are probably both Out of character but I'm taking artistic license. It is a FAN FICTION. This story is going to suck big time too so you don't ned to review saying that it sucks cuz I already know that!

A/N: First off I don't want any flames saying they hate this pairing and it is pedophile or something stupid like that! If you don't like the couple don't read and Sakura is 18 in my story so it's not pedophile. So flamers can bite me! cackles evilly I'm not sure on the spelling of some things so bear with me. Anyways I really wanted to write a Sakura/Kakashi story and I finally did. It's going to be very light hearted with little to no seriousness at all. This is my first Kakasaku story and I know it sucks but I couldn't resist writting them!Enjoy my suckiness! Oh and Inner Sakura's thoughts are in italics!

--------------------

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Yelled Sakura as she ran along the streets of Konoha in order to catch up with her old Sensei and good friend. Kakashi looked up from his orange book and turned to look behind him.

"Yo Sakura," Kakashi greeted with a smile from behind his mask as he allowed the pink haired woman to catch up with him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, may I ask you a favor?" Asked Sakura sweetly.

"Sure," Kakashi answered putting his favorite orange manga away and giving his full attention to the woman in front of him.

_"Wow, he's actually paying attention. That's a first!" Inner Sakura commented._

"Well you see Kakashi-Sensei," She began but Kakashi stopped her.

"You can call me Kakashi you know. You are a Jounin now and I'm not your teacher anymore," He said ruffling her hair and smiling again. Sakura blushed lightly.

_"You're blushing Sakura! You know you love the attention from Kakashi! Cha!" Exclaimed inner Sakura._

"Umm… okay," Said Sakura shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"So what did you want to ask?" Inquired Kakashi. Sakura blinked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering…if you're not busy…I kind of need to brush up on my taijutsu. Will you spar with me please?" Sakura asked smiling her sweetest smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Well when you put it like that how can I refuse," Answered Kakashi ruffling her hair again.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sen…I mean Kakashi," Said Sakura trying to stop another blush from spreading across her cheeks.

_"I told you! You're blushing again! You're falling for him I know it!" Yelled inner Sakura._

"I am not!" She thought to herself, "He is my Sensei! It would be wrong to like him like that!"

_"He's not your Sensei anymore and you're eighteen. There is no reason why you can't like him!"_

"Ummm…you have a point there…NOOOO BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!" Sakura yelled at herself internally.

"_See I told you!" _

"Oh just shut up!" Sakura yelled at her inner self.

"So do you want to go now?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said Sakura snapping out of her thoughts, grabbing Kakashi's arm, and dragging him down the street. She drug him through the trees and into a clearing surrounded by blooming Sakura trees.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to gain an advantage over me by picking surroundings you could blend into," Said Kakashi narrowing his eyes in playful suspicion at Sakura.

"I'd never do anything like that Kakashi," Said Sakura smiling innocently.

"Right," Said Kakashi not believing her innocent act.

"Let's just get started," Said Sakura immediately jumping into the surrounding trees to hide herself. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and pulled out his infamous orange 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Sakura saw him from her hiding place and had to suppress a growl of frustration, but she couldn't give away her position just because her Sensei was a pervert.

"_Yeah but you know he's a hot pervert." _Sakura just tried to ignore her inner voice and pay attention to Kakashi's movements.

"_I wonder if he's ticklish."_ This thought caught her off guard.

"Where the heck did that thought come from?" Sakura asked herself out loud forgetting her spar with Kakashi for a second. Sakura looked to Kakashi's previous position to realize he had disappeared.

"Damn! Where did he go! I have to move," Sakura thought as she took off through the Sakura trees.

"You can't hide from me Sakura," Kakashi called through the forest.

"He's behind me, oh Kuso!" Sakura thought glancing behind her and running faster.

"Sakura, you're going to have to do better than run away," Yelled Kakashi. Sakura could tell his voice was getting closer and a plan came to her mind. She wasn't called the smartest ninja on Team Seven for nothing. In the blink of an eye she disappeared in a flurry of Sakura petals. Kakashi stopped for a second and tried to sense Sakura's chakra.

"Humm, she must be using a jutsu," He commented putting his book away and looking around leisurely. He smiled a moment later.

"You can't fool me with that trick Sakura," Said Kakashi as he shot off into the surrounding Sakura trees.

From another location near by Sakura smiled. He had fallen for her trick. She did have an unfair advantage seeing as all the trees were in bloom and she blended in with them perfectly, but she was against the greatest ninja ever, at least in her opinion. (And mine!) Another idea struck her and a mischievous smile spread across her face. If things went her way she might just let Kakashi catch her.

Kakashi soon realized that the Sakura he went after was just a distraction and quickly changed directions weakly sensing her chakra not far away. Sakura smiled as she saw him coming.

_"Cha! Our plan is working! He's coming after us!" _Sakura made a move to run but Kakashi had her in his arms pressed against him before she could get far enough away. Sakura gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected his proximity to affect her so much. She wasn't going to let it ruin her plans though.

"I caught you Sakura," He whispered in her ear making her squirm and hold back a shiver.

_"I told you! You like him!"_ Sakura internally sighed. She realized she did like him but she knew this meant trouble.

"I still want to go through with my plans though," She thought. Sakura smiled and turned around to face Kakashi. He still held her tightly against him just knowing she had something up her sleeve.

"Yeah I guess you caught me Kakashi. I told you I needed more practice," Sakura smiled up at him. Kakashi let go of her but didn't move away. Sakura caught the slightest hinting of a light blush from the top of Kakashi's mask.

_"Cha! You made Kakashi blush! The Kakashi! You know the perverted, porn reading Sensei! Cha! We so rock!"_

_"Yes, you do need practice but that trick you pulled on me was pretty good. I almost fell for it. Then again I'd expect nothing less from my favorite student," Said Kakashi smiling warmly from behind his mask._

_"I'm your best student?" Asked Sakura in surprise. "I thought it would be Sasuke or Naruto because of their high chakra levels and special abilities."_

"Nope, it's you Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto are driven by revenge and far off dreams, but you are driven by the pure need to better yourself and be all that you can, after you got over that little crush on Sasuke of course. You are over him right?" Kakashi asked playfully. Sakura whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Of course I am! You know that Kakashi. Besides there is someone else I've had my eye on for a while now," Said Sakura immediately regretting letting her last sentence pass from her lips.

"What made me say that?" She yelled at her herself internally.

_"It wasn't me I swear!" Said inner Sakura smiling mischievously._ Kakashi smiled.

"And who might that be?" Asked Kakashi. Sakura blushed.

"I'm not telling you!" Yelled Sakura. Kakashi's smile widened behind his mask and he reached over and rustled Sakura's hair for the third or fourth time that day.

_"My my, isn't he being particularly affectionate today. I wonder why?" _

"Thanks Kakashi," Said Sakura softly smiling at the knowledge that she had made her Sensei proud of her. Kakashi smiled back even though he knew all she could see was the crinkling of his eye.

"There is nothing to thank me for," Said Kakashi allowing his hand to fall from her head. "So do you want to spar again?" Sakura saw this as her chance to put her plan into motion. The direct approach usually worked so she'd try asking him first.

"Sure, but I have a quick question about something that has peaked my curiosity," Said Sakura taking a tiny step closer to Kakashi.

"I'm not showing you my face if that's what it is," Said Kakashi meeting her obviously mischievous gaze.

"Though that would be nice, that's not it," Said Sakura taking another tiny step towards him making them nose to nose, well nose to chest because he was so much taller than her. She looked up at him. She wasn't sure what was making her this forward and playful but she wasn't going to stop now.

"What is it then my little Konichi?" Asked Kakashi, his voice radiating warmth and playful kindness. Sakura took an internal calming breath.

"It's now or never," She thought.

"Are you ticklish?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Ummm…I'm not quite sure if I should tell you that," Answered Kakashi finally getting some semblance of an idea as to what she was up to.

"Why not, Kakashi? Don't ya trust me?" Sakura asked with a big, innocent smile.

"On missions yes, right now, no," Answered Kakashi still staring down at the face of his pink haired protégée.

"Awww, but Kakashi I promise not to tell anyone," Said Sakura.

"That doesn't stop you from using your knowledge against me yourself," Said Kakashi.

"So you are ticklish!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I never said that…tell you what, if you beat me in our next sparring match, I'll tell you the answer to your question. I'll even let you see my face," Said Kakashi with a roguish smile.

"Really!...Wait a second, what's the catch?" Asked Sakura suddenly suspicious of her old Sensei.

"Catch? What Catch?" Asked Kakashi in mock innocence.

"You're up to something Kakashi," Said Sakura narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Okay you caught me!" Said Kakashi putting his hands up in the air in surrender then putting them down at his sides again. "The catch is that if I win you have to stop pestering me about my mask from now on, and you have to tell me who this new crush of yours is." Sakura seemed to think on this for a few moments.

"Okay, I'll just have to make sure I don't lose," Said Sakura determined. Sakura knew she was taking a big chance but if she won the risk was definitely worth it.

"We'll see about that one," Said Kakashi uncovering his Sharingan eye and smiling suavely. "I'm pulling out all the stops and giving it my all Sakura so watch out." Sakura smiled with anticipation.

"Bring it on!" She said taking two steps backwards to put some distance between them.

"You asked for it," Said Kakashi his smile widening. Sakura immediately sprang into action performing a string of complicated hand signs which Kakashi easily copied.

"_Well that definitely isn't going to work!"_

"I kind of got that," Sakura commented to her inner self. Sakura thought hard about her next move. She knew she had to do something quick before Kakashi made his move. The slightest movement from Kakashi caused Sakura to snap out of her thoughts and focus on his movements.

_"I think it is time to test our hypothesis don't you?"_ Sakura smiled wickedly in agreement and focused on actually getting near enough to Kakashi to test her hypothesis. If she was proven correct she would win the match, but if she was wrong she would lose and most definitely never get a glimpse of Kakashi's face. There was no way she was going to lose the chance to see Kakashi's face.

_"You have the hotts for your old Sensei...Yay!"_

"Okay maybe but he doesn't like me back!" Sakura thought.

_"How do you know that? You did after all make him blush."_ Sakura thought for a moment.

"You're right, that doesn't mean I'm going to get all excited about it though," She said to her inner self.

_"Why not!" Whined her inner self._

"Because, now shut up so I can pay attention to my battle," And with that Sakura gave her full attention to the still frozen silver haired Jounin in front of her. She took a deep breath and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi looked surprised for a second before easily sidestepping her. Sakura kept trying and after about fifty tries she managed to pin him down on the ground. She had the sneaking suspicion that Kakashi had allowed himself to be caught as she sat on top of him on the grass and held his hands down above his head. Their faces were close and Sakura realized that she was acutely aware of every place their bodies touched. Kakashi looked up at her with his normal lazy expression.

_"That was too easy. He has to have something planned."_ Sakura didn't even have time to agree with her inner self before she felt herself being flipped over onto her back. She didn't have a way to put up a fight because Kakashi was somehow holding down all four of her limbs as he settled himself on top of her.

_"Oh shit! I guess he won. Too bad I don't care! It's worth seeing him on top like this," Commented Inner Sakura with a hentai smirk._ Sakura blushed deeply and met Kakashi's mismatched but intriguing eyes.

"Looks like I won again Sakura," Said Kakashi. Sakura could tell he was smirking under his mask.

_"Time to test our hypothesis!"_ Sakura smiled back and Kakashi's eyes showed his confusion as to why the pink haired girl was smiling. Just then Sakura began tickling Kakashi's sides mercilessly while watching his face closely for any signs of a reaction. She was rewarded with first a wince, then a red face, and then a burst of laughter as she continued to tickle him.

_"Cha! We were right!" Yelled inner Sakura gleefully._

"I knew you were ticklish Kakashi," Said Sakura as she used her newest information to gain the upper hand and once again place herself on top of Kakashi. "Now who's the winner!" She declared still tickling her old Sensei who was now writhing with laughter.

"You cheated!" Kakashi gasped out between laughs.

_"All is fair in love and war!"_ Sakura giggled.

"I was just pulling out all the stops Kakashi," Said Sakura nonchalantly as she kept tickling him. Kakashi's warm and heart laugh was making Sakura warm inside. She loved hearing her Sensei really laugh. She smiled at him and stopped tickling him. Kakashi smiled up at her.

"I really have taught you well Sakura," He said taking deep breaths to recover from his bout of laughter.

"Yep!" She said smiling down at him and brushing a stray grey hair out of his face. At this gentle touch the two finally seemed to notice what kind of position they were in. Sakura was sitting on Kakashi's waist and Kakashi had somehow ended up putting his hands on Sakura's waist. Sakura had bent close to Kakashi's face when she brushed the strand of hair from his face and now their lips were inches away from meeting.

_"You know if you move forward a little you can kiss him, it may be through that damn mask but it will probably still feel damn good!"_ Sakura blushed for the millionth time that day and the air seemed to immediately leave her lungs. Sakura noticed that Kakashi's eyes seemed to hold a softness to them that she had seen very few times before and she could tell he was gently smiling behind his mask. She didn't know what it meant but his eyes had her glued to the spot unable to move backwards or forward.

"Well since it is you who won Sakura I guess I should pay up," Said Kakashi with a deeper than usually voice.

_"He sounds really sexy like that!"_

Kakashi took a hand from Sakura's waist and took one of her hands in his. Her heart was pounding as he brought her hand up to the edge of his mask and gently pressed her fingers to his cheek. Sakura's face must have been bright re by now and she really wouldn't have been surprised if Kakashi could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Sakura asked almost in a whisper.

"I think it's about time don't you?" He answered stroking her hand lightly with his thumb. Sakura's whole body tingled from the contact. Sure she had been attracted to him for a long time but this feeling was something else all together. It was like her very existence depended on seeing what was behind that mask.

"You know Sakura even though I enjoy this closeness I can't really lay here in the grass all day," Jested Kakashi when Sakura had been silent for a few minutes. Sakura shook herself out of her musings and focused on Kakashi's words.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something," Said Sakura giving him a reassuring smile.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Asked Kakashi.

"Not really," Said Sakura blushing again, "I guess I'm just really excited about seeing what you've hidden behind a mask for so long."

"Well than, go ahead," Said Kakashi, his voice once again taking that low, sexy tone as he sat up slightly and rested on his elbows behind him. Sakura gently slid her fingers under the edge of his mask and began to pull it down. She felt an almost imperceptible shiver from Kakashi and she hoped it was a good thing. As the mask revealed inch after inch of previously unseen skin to Sakura she eagerly drank it in. After what seemed a decade Kakashi's mask finally fell around his neck and his entire face was exposed. Sakura gasped.

_He is absolutely GORGEOUS! Cha! We got the sexiest Sensei on earth!" _For once Sakura didn't respond to her inner self, she just gaped in amazement at the man beneath her.

"See something you like?" Teased Kakashi smiling. Sakura almost passed out when she saw the smile spread across Kakashi's face. She was truly looking at the most handsome man she had ever and would ever see.

"Kakashi, you're gorgeous," Sakura said without thinking. All her brain functions seemed to have diminished greatly as soon as that face was uncovered. Kakashi looked surprised again at Sakura's blatantly honest statement but his smile widened.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself Sakura," Kakashi admitted reaching up a hand and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear then resting his hand on her cheek. This seemed to cause some of Sakura's brain functions to return and she blushed.

"Thank you Kakashi," She whispered.

"No, thank you Sakura, now I would like to do something I've wanted to do for a long time. I hope you don't mind," Said Kakashi not giving her a chance to answer as he wrapped his hand around the back of Sakura's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before letting the feeling of warm and gentle lips on hers take over. She closed her eyes and threw herself completely into the kiss. Her body seemed to explode with a fire that only Kakashi could quench. The similar thing was taking place in Kakashi and he never wanted to let go. The need for oxygen became paramount however and they drew back.

"Wow," Was all Sakura could say.

"Yeah that just about sums it up," Said Kakashi smiling again.

_"I told you he liked you back!"_

"So who is this new crush of yours anyway?" Asked Kakashi tilting his head in a very cute way. Sakura laughed brightly.

"It's you Kakashi. You should know that by now," She answered.

"Good, for a second there I thought it was Lee," Said Kakashi teasingly.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Said Sakura smirking down at him.

"You bet," Said Kakashi pulling Sakura down for another kiss. She gladly cooperated. A few seconds later they pulled apart again.

"It's you for me too Sakura," Said Kakashi seriously.

"I know," Said Sakura smiling.

"Good…while I enjoy this position that we are in it's getting late so let's go get some dinner," Said Kakashi.

"Okay," Said Sakura getting off Kakashi and brushing herself off. Kakashi got up after her, dusted himself off, and pulled his mask back up. Sakura looked sad for a moment before Kakashi ruffled her hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry my little Konichi; you shall see my face again, very soon if I have my way," He said. Sakura brightened up and gave him a smile.

"Okay," She said.

"Let's get going," Said Kakashi offering Sakura his hand. Sakura took it in hers and they were off on a leisurely stroll back to the village hand in hand, and not planning to let go for a very long time to come.

They never spoke confessions of undying love or of the adversities they both knew they would face but they both understood and were confident and trustful enough in each other that they didn't need those things. Their eyes and actions communicated everything that could have been said aloud. They both knew that the feelings inside of them would grow and they were going to be together for a long time. Nothing was going to stand in their way.

The Beginning!


End file.
